Smoldering Heat
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate take a shower. (This is NOT a post-episode fic for "The Human Factor") Rated M. *Updated 5/7/2013* One-shot.


**Hi there everyone!**

**Just a SUPER quick one-shot in honor of the one year anniversary of "Always". **

**Rick Castle and Kate Beckett in the shower, what more could one ask for? (This is NOT a post-episode fic of "The Human Factor") I wrote this fairly quickly, so there are bound to be mistakes. Hope you like it! Reviews are love.**

**Disclaimer: ****_Castle _****is not mine :/**

* * *

**[Smoldering Heat]**

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Rick stated, a smug grin on his lips as the door to the shower shut closed and a pair of slender but strong arms wrapped around his middle.

Peppering kisses along his soaked back and shoulders, Kate let the steam and hot water engulf her as she rested her cheek directly between her shoulder blades, the chill of her breath causing goose bumps to pucker on his skin.

"Traffic," she simply replied, her hands splayed out on his abs, her fingers dancing across the muscles as she held him to her, not wanting to let him go. "I got here as fast as I could."

"Not fast enough," he mumbled under his breath.

Rubbing small circles with her index finger, Kate followed the thin line of hair that ran down his navel, before her hand traveled lower and grasped him fully in her hand. "I see you couldn't wait to get started."

Rick chuckled, turning in her arms and pushing her against the cold tiles, Kate's breath immediately catching in her throat as she saw the lust and arousal swimming in his darkened blue eyes. Now that she could clearly see his face, she gulped audibly as her eyes took in every inch of him.

The way his wet hair was flopped over his forehead, some water droplets sliding down the strands and onto his cheeks. He had a day's worth of stubble decorating his jaw, the sight making him look rough, rugged and down right sexy. She didn't know what it was about the scruff that made her legs wobble beneath her, but it got her every single time. Her gaze eventually landed on his pursed lips, the softness and velvetiness inviting her to edge closer and closer the longer she stared at them.

God, he was all man. And he was all hers.

"I'm not a very patient man," he whispered, closing the distance between them before there was less than an inch separating them. His body molded into hers, every single part of them lining up perfectly with one another. "And after those _extremely_ suggestive texts you sent me an hour ago, how did you expect me to wait for you? I had to rush back here from my meeting downtown."

The words were stuck in the back of her throat, "I- I don't...I don't know."

She could only stand there with his naked body pressed firmly against hers as the boiling water pounded down on them. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to mend her last attempt at a coherent sentence but before she got the chance a hot mouth was dancing across hers.

Kate kissed Rick back with all of the want and lust that was coursing through her veins, his hands gripped her hips in a vice lock as she wound her arms around his neck and brought him closer, if that was even possible.

"You are such the tease, always pushing my buttons and driving me up the wall with your smoldering looks and inappropriate comments."

"Oh, you know you love it," she groaned back, her mouth moving over his with fervor and need.

A grunt fell off Rick's lips in response, "I do, very much. Love you more though."

His tongue slipped out, sliding across her moist lips and begging for entrance, but she denied him access. So, he tried again and again, and yet she still didn't open up for him.

So that's how this was going down? Two could play at this game.

His large hands slid from her hips to her ass, the move sending a tingle up and down Kate's spine as she continued to kiss his eager mouth. In one fluid motion, Rick picked her up and encircled his strong arms around her waist. Long legs immediately found their way around his waist, feet pressing against his taut ass and pushing him against her.

Her moist center came in direct contact with his straining erection, earning a double moan from both of them. Rick moaned loudly as Kate bucked her hips against, desperately trying to create more friction between their bodies.

She was so wet and ready for him.

Threading her long fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, Kate trailed her lips from his mouth along his jaw line over to his ear, her teeth nipping on his ear lobe before she whispered two words that set the blood in Rick's veins on fire.

"Fuck. Me."

And Rick, never being one to disobey his lady, did as told and thrust into her, his length becoming buried inside her. It took her a few seconds to get used to his size before she was meeting him, thrust for thrust, pant for pant.

Hips collided. Skin smacked. Moans escaped. Water poured.

And two became one.

Kate let out a series of moans as Rick captured her left nipple between his teeth. She thrashed in ecstasy, shouting out his name to the world. He massaged her right breast while his tongue swirled and sucked the left one. Grabbing his face between her hands, she yanked his head up and attached her mouth to his once again, furiously moaning into it as he continued to pound into her body and gasping into his mouth as his fingers harshly clasped her ass.

It was all passion and heat and want. The two of them writhed together and over one another, both aching for release.

She clenched her inner walls around him, his head falling on her shoulder in the process. Kate did it again. Her hips were in perfect time with Rick's, both attempting to get air in their lungs as they grew closer and closer to the edge. With a few more erratic thrusts, Rick ceased up and held onto Kate with all of his might as the sweet bliss of release overcame him, her name falling upon his lips. Seconds passed before Kate followed him over that cliff of ecstasy, tumbling and crashing hard against him.

"Hi," he sighed eventually, his blue orbs piercing her hazel ones as pecked her lips in a tender kiss.

The water still pounded down on them, coating their sweat-covered bodies with the warm and inviting liquid.

A joyous laugh bubbled out of Kate as she removed herself from around his waist, only to stand on wobbly legs. Thankfully, Rick was there to keep her standing, a hand braced securely on her hip. "Hi back," she returned with a smile.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." He brought her in for a hug, his fingers becoming tangled in her wet hair.

Her chuckle vibrated against him. "I think I have a pretty good idea." Rick pulled back to look at her just in time to hear her say, "I missed you, too."

Raising a finger, she traced a line along his forehead and down the strong bridge of his nose before finally landing on his swollen lips. Her ministrations were delicate and precise, the pad of her finger soft against his slightly chapped lips. Her eyes followed her finger as it moved over him, the feel of Rick's own gaze on her making her realize just how in awe of her he was.

"I knew sending you those texts would get a good reaction out of you," she continued, turning her focus on his eyes now.

They were dark and full of lust. He wanted her. _Again_.

Pulling her flush against him, Rick nibbled and licked his way from her collarbone, up the long column of her neck to her ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth. His leg was nestled right between hers, pressing into her core.

"How else am I supposed to react when you text me that you've gone the entire fucking day with no underwear on? How, in vivid detail, you had to get yourself off in the ladies room several times just to cope with your need for me? And you tell me all of this while I'm in a meeting with my publisher, no less!" He growled, his voice low.

Shit.

Kate shut her eyes and braced her hands on his shoulders, keeping her up right. The way he was speaking directly in her ear, his hot breath ghosting over skin, made her shiver and shake with desire. The feel of his body pressed against hers and the boiling water running down on them simultaneously caused her to thrust her hips back and forth over his thigh, the friction making her moan.

Rick went on talking. "Had I known this morning you were bare underneath those damn jeans, you wouldn't have even left my sight. Not for a second. I wouldn't have gone to my meeting and you sure as hell wouldn't have been at the Precinct. There wouldn't have been a damn thing you could do to stop me from taking you hard and fast...All. Day. Long." He blew a single breath of cool air over her ear before biting down on the lobe once again.

She gulped, holding his head in place. "Then don't stop," she breathed, her hips still thrusting along his leg.

And so he didn't.

* * *

**There you go!**

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review. They are greatly appreciated! Until next time.**

**Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23**


End file.
